


【佐银】骚扰信息

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903
Relationships: sasaki isaburou/sakata gintoki - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【佐银】骚扰信息

坂田银时觉得他自己遇到了变态

【今天又是想你的一天，想着你哭泣的脸，我昨晚睡不好了】  
把手机抓得紧紧，银时忍着把手机摔了的冲动，他可没钱换手机  
这种已经算得上性骚扰的信息已经持续一个月了，一开始他还好声好气回对方说是不是发错信息

【没有，我想的是你，银时。我爱你，想要你。】  
卧槽！银时差点把口中的草莓牛奶给喷了出来，这分明就是冲着他来的啊！

银时托了警局熟悉的朋友让他查这电话号码的来源，果然是那种未注册过的  
“怎么了吗？”属于冲田慵懒的声线，看到银时一脸气愤的样子，把眼前的芭菲推得更前去  
银时也毫不客气接了过来，含糊其辞地道：“没什么”

他说不出他一个大男人成天被个变态骚扰的话  
银时也不是不曾拉黑过，那人的确消停了一天，第二天依然用别的手机号发了信息过来  
【银时不乖，今晚必须狠狠贯彻你，惩罚你】

银时蔫了，他发誓他必须要找到这变态是谁，然后往死里揍！  
他真搞不明白，他又不是那种易推倒的男生，为什么会被人看上

放在桌上的手机震动了下，银时颤巍巍地拿了起来  
【舔嘴角冰淇淋的银时真色情，真想让你舔舔我的】  
靠！又来！等会儿……

银时猛地站了起来，警惕的环顾四周，除了店员就是他眼前的总悟  
“旦那，你到底怎么了”总悟面无表情搅了搅手中的咖啡，口中的语气却是满满的不满  
“没事”一口气把剩下的芭菲给吃光，“有事现走，抱歉了”

静悄悄的路上就只有银时一个人，可他总觉得有人在暗处看着他，眼神热烈得想盯着猎物的毒蛇  
肩膀冷不防被人搭上，“银时。”  
“谁！？”反射性抓着肩膀上的手，往前一扯就把对方压在地上

看清对方的模样后，银时微叹了口气：“是你呀”  
佐佐木吃痛地站了起来：“干嘛一惊一乍的，喊你好几声都没听到”  
“……抱歉”银时也觉得自己好像有点过于敏感了，干涩地转移话题，“你什么时候回来的？”

“回来一个多月了”，佐佐木耸耸肩“想找你聚聚的，可是局里要处理的事有点多”  
友好地搭上银时的肩膀，“相请不如偶遇，喝一杯？”

银时也觉得自己最近神经有点紧绷，没作多想就答应了

一杯清酒下肚，暖得银时眯着眼发出大叔般的喟叹  
“最近过得怎样了？”拇指在微暖的杯身摩挲着，温柔地注视着身边的卷毛  
“不怎么样”说到这事，银时心里就来气

看出银时不想谈这话题，佐佐木轻轻就带过  
银时酒量并没有想象中好，酒过三巡就已经开始胡说八道了

“我告诉你，那个变态真的很讨厌！”愤怒地拍了拍桌子  
佐佐木也不看周围的眼神，笑容依然不变地问：“如何讨厌？”  
“他发了一堆…东西给我”  
佐佐木居然觉得这样的银时有点可爱，“不喜欢就不要看啊，又没对你做出什么实际的事”

“可是我...”银时嘴巴闭了又张，不知道要怎么说  
“嗯？你怎样？”压低自己声音，诱哄着银时说出来  
“...阿银会起反应...”

佐佐木笑得更深，招了招手把服务员喊过来买单

“银时，你喝醉了，我送你回家”让银时的手臂搭在自己的肩膀，而自己则穿过银时的腰，把他揽在怀里  
拉到阴暗的小巷里，把他抵在墙上，不分由说地吻了下去

是心思念念已久的触感，和梦中一样柔软，佐佐木撬开银时的牙关邀他共舞，霸道地在对方嘴里留下属于自己的气息，手不安分搓揉银时的两瓣

“叮咚”佐佐木按了按银时家的门铃  
“来了！”开门的是一名皮肤白皙的小女孩

“银时喝醉了，我把他送回来”佐佐木把银时交给小女孩  
“又喝酒了！谢谢你了阿鲁”

看到二楼亮了灯，佐佐木才安心转身离去  
边走边掏出手机，在上面摁了摁

【喝醉酒的银时像只小猫，想把你摁在地上，听你哑着声音求饶】

确认发送？

佐佐木舔了舔干涩的下唇，拇指在手机屏幕上虚划两下，选择了否  
隐晦地回头望了眼银时的住宅，嘴角轻轻上扬

下次一定把你吃了


End file.
